borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 - Raiden's Equipment Shop
Opening Information *All Legitimate Weapons were found by Me. All Modded Weapons were given by Others. *Got this idea from Osang 21. Thanks :) *My PSN Account is hirakuthedemon if you want to make a Deal. (+ means it is used often) means used during solo Crawmeraxx runs Any More Info, ASK! Disclaimer: I don't know if all of this in legitimate because I received some from other players and don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. Therefore, I will do legitimate for legitimate and mod for multiple legitimates or mod. (I am not a modder, I tried and it corrupted my Soldiers and Hunters. I will never mod a console again. My only mods are from other people. I don't use my modded stuff unless soloing Crawmeraxx. What you do with them is up to you.) Own/Trading: Eridian *100011 Ball Blaster: Lv. 60, 268 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 4.5 RoF, Scoped *101010 Ball Blaster: Lv. 37, 152 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 4.5 RoF, Scoped *10011 Cannon: Lv. 60, 2140 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 0.4 RoF *10110 Cannon: Lv. 28, 886 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 0.4 RoF *101110 Cannon: Lv. 58, 2054 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 0.4 RoF, Scoped *101101 Cannon: Lv. 28, 886 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 0.4 RoF, Scoped *10100 Cannon: Lv. 28, 886 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 0.4 RoF, Scoped *110001 Eridian Blaster: Lv. 37, 152 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 4.5 RoF, Scoped *100100 Eridian Blaster: Lv. 37, 152 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 4.5 RoF, Scoped *101010 Eridian Glob Gun: Lv. 56, 236 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.0 RoF *101010 Eridian Glob Gun: Lv. 55, 257 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.0 RoF *10100 Eridian Glob Gun: Lv. 31, 133 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.0 RoF *101101 Eridian Flaregun: Lv. 31, 133 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.0 RoF, Scoped *10100 Eridian Flaregun: Lv. 31, 133 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.0 RoF, Scoped *1011 Eridian Lightning: Lv. 59, 699 DAM, 98.3 ACC, 2.5 RoF, Scoped *11001 Eridian Lightning: Lv. 55, 643 DAM, 98.3 ACC, 2.5 RoF, Scoped *101011 Eridian Rifle: Lv. 31, 133 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF *101001 Eridian Rifle: Lv. 48, 219 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF, Scoped *101101 Mercurial Blaster: Lv. 57, 252 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 9.1 RoF, Scoped *100 Thunder Storm: Lv. 55, 322 x8 DAM, 16.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF *101 Thunder Storm: Lv. 55, 322 x8 DAM, 16.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF *100 Thunder Storm: Lv. 53, 308 x8 DAM, 16.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF *10 Thunder Storm: Lv. 37, 202 x8 DAM, 16.7 ACC, 2.0 RoF *110001 Wave Blaster: Lv. 59, 525 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.3 RoF, Scoped *101011 Wave Blaster: Lv. 57, 503 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 2.3 RoF, Scoped Combat Rifles *Dahl CR Incendiary Pounder: Lv. 58, 251 DAM, 94.3 ACC, 3.3 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +44% Recoil Reduction, +20% Damage, 2.0 Scope *Dahl CR40 Incendiary Rifle: Lv. 56, 133 DAM, 87.0 ACC, 10.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +52% Recoil Reduction, 3.2 Scope *Dahl CRD Desert Rifle: Lv. 55, 187 DAM, 90.4 ACC, 10.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +25% Recoil Reduction, 1.4 Scope *Dahl CR U Indendiary Rifle: LV. 54, 134 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 10.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +29% Recoil Reduction, 3.2 Scope *Hyperion AR50 Caustic Cobra: Lv. 55, 165 DAM, 93.6 RoF, 15.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Corrosive, +70% Recoil Reduction, +17% ACC, 2.0x Scope *Hyperion CR Caustic Pounder: Lv. 55, 210 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 3.3 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, x1 Corrosive, +41% Recoil Reduction, +41% Accuracy, 2.4 Scope *Tediore AR-B Static Rifle: Lv. 55, 159 DAM, 875 ACC, 15.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Electricity, +50% Reload Speed, 2.0 Scope *Tediore AR10-B Static Rifle: Lv. 54, 156 DAM, 87.5 ACC, 15.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Electricity, +57% Reload Speed, 1.4 Scope *Tediore CR520 Caustic Rifle: Lv. 58, 138 DAM, 90. ACC, 10.0 RoF, 18 Magazine Size, x1 Corrosive, +24% Reload Speed, 1.4 Scope *Tediore CR-B Genocide Pounder: Lv. 57, 335 DAM, 91.7 ACC, 3.3 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, +63% Damage, +58% Reload Speed, 1.4 Scope *Tediore HLK Incendiary Cobra: Lv. 53, 160 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 7.7 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +41% Reload Speed, +21% Recoil Reduction, +41% ACC, Scoped *Tediore GRO Caustic Guardian: Lv. 56, 176 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 7.7 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x2 Corrosive, +41% Reload Speed, +21 Ammo Regeneration, Scoped *Tediore TCH40 Caustic Rifle: Lv. 57, 130 DAM, 90.3 ACC, 13.0 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x2 Corrosive, +29% Reload Speed, 2.4 Scope *Torgue TCH490 Support Bastard: Lv. 59, 332 DAM, 67.0 ACC, 8.6 RoF, 62 Magazine Size, +38 Magazine Size, +90% Damage, +32% RoF *Vladof Anarchy The Chopper: Lv. 60, 297 x6 DAM, 15.2 ACC, 18.0 RoF, 712 Magazine Size, +688 Magazine Size, +67% Fire Rate, 2.1x Scope Modded *Vladof AR1000 Glorious Revolution: Lv. 58, 262 DAM, 88.5 ACC, 7.6 RoF, 104 Magazine Size, +23% RoF, +80 Magazine Size, +78% Recoil Reduction, Scoped *Vladof TCH80/V3 Glorious Revolution: Lv. 60, 222 DAM, 68.0 ACC, 7.3 RoF, 104 Magazine Size, +19% RoF, +80 Magazine Size, +71% Recoil Reduction, Scoped Pistols *+ Atlas HR04 Nasty Troll: Lv. 51, 301 DAM, 87.2 ACC, 3.3 RoF, 20 Magazine Size, +72% Damage, +8 Magazine Size, +1% Recoil Reduction, 4.1 Scope *Gearbox TMP2-BIA Double Fury: Lv. 48, 163 x2 DAM, 71.1 ACC, 11.4 RoF, 24 Magazine Size, +8 Magazine Size, +27% RoF, 4.1 Scope *Hyperion Athena's Wisdom: Lv. 51, 142 DAM, 95.5 ACC, 3.3 RoF, 18 Magazine Size, x1 Corrosive, +55% Recoil Reduction, 4.1 Scope *Maliwan RF Wicked Firehawk: Lv. 53, 279 DAM, 94.4 ACC, 3.8 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, x4 Incendiary, +53% Damage, High Elemental Effect Chance *+ Maliwan RF5 C Cobalt Firehawk: Lv. 57, 235 DAM, 93.2 ACC, 2.8 RoF, 18 Magazine Size, x4 Incendiary, Very High Elemental Chance, 4.1 Scope *S&S Munitions Knoxx's Gold: Lv. 51, 199 x2 DAM, 77.6 ACC, 2.8 RoF, 28 Magazine Size, +16 Magazine Size *S&S Munitions TMP88 Blast Thanatos: Lv. 55, 119 DAM, 78.7 ACC, 9.3 RoF, 64 Magazine Size, x2 Explosion, +48 Magazine Size *S&S Munitions TMP8.2 Incdeniary Machine Pistol: Lv. 57, 130 DAM, 92.8 ACC, 8.3 RoF, 36 Magazine Size, x1 Incendiary, +20 Magazine Size *Vladof TMP8/V3 Shredder Shredder: Lv. 61, 387 x5 DAM, 82.0 ACC, 16.0 RoF, 33 Magazine Size, +4 Projectiles Fired, +48% RoF, 4.7 Scope Modded Revolvers *+ Atlas AX10 Twisted Aries: Lv. 61, 1537 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 2.0 RoF, 3 Magazine Size, x3 Electricity, -3 Magazine Size, 4.2 Scope Modded? *+ Atlas MAL 10 Swift Chimera: Lv. 59, 828 DAM, 96.4 ACC, 1.7 RoF, 2 Magazine Size, x4 Explosive, +28% RoF, -4 Magazine Size, 4.2 Scope *Dahl RV200 Bloody Anaconda: Lv. 58, 1043 DAM, 94.4 ACC, 1.3 RoF, +200% Melee DAM, +24% Recoil Reduction, +154% DAM *Maliwan DL10 B Static Revolver: Lv. 57, 322 DAM, 92.5 ACC, 1.3 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, x2 Electricity, Higher Elemental Effect Chance, 2.8 Scope *+ Tediore AX300-A Swift Masher: Lv. 60, 328 x7 DAM, 88.2 ACC, 1.9 RoF, 2 Magazine Size, +57% Reload Speed, +33% RoF, 1.6 Scope *Tediore EQ-B Stabilized Equalizer: Lv. 57, 908 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 1.6 RoF, 2 Magazine Size, +21 Ammo Regeneration, +60% Reload Speed, +33% Recoil Reduction, 3.7 Scope Rocket Launchers *Hyperion RWL71 Nemesis Nidhogg: Lv. 61, 1274 DAM x3, 95.1 ACC, 1.0 RoF, 3 Magazine Size, x4 Electricity, 4.3 Scope Modded *Hyperion RWL71 Nemesis Nidhogg: Lv. 61, 1274 DAM x3, 95.1 ACC, 1.0 RoF, 3 Magazine Size, x4 Electricity, 4.3 Scope Modded *Vladof RWL71 Scoped Mongol: Lv. 37, 706 DAM, 89.0 ACC, 1.3 RoF, 9 Magazine Size, +48% RoF, 4.3 Scope Shotguns *Dahl ZPR1200 U Riot Jackal: Lv. 61, 1120 DAM, 68.9 ACC, 1.4 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, +47% Recoil Reduction, 2.7 Scope Modded *Dahl ZPR1200 U Riot Jackal: Lv. 61, 1120 DAM, 68.9 ACC, 1.4 RoF, 12 Magazine Size, +47% Recoil Reduction, 2.7 Scope Modded * + Tediore DEF1200-B Terrible Defender: Lv. 57, 799 DAM, 58.5 ACC, 1.0 RoF, 12 Magazine sSize, Shoots Rockets, +21 Ammo Regeneration, +20% Reload Speed, +496% Damage Sniper Rifles *+ Atlas Kyros' Power: Lv. 48, 659 DAM, 96.7 ACC, 0.6 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, Explosion, -1% Recoil Reduction, +34% DAM, +3% RoF, +200% CRIT DAM *+ DAHL LB400 Desert Penetrator: Lv. 59, 671 DAM, 94.3 ACC, 3.0 RoF, 8 Magazine Size, +68% Recoil Reduction, +180% CRIT DAM, 1.5 Scope *Gearbox Rider: Lv. 21, 79 DAM, 93.6 ACC, 3.6 RoF, 20 Magazine Size, +180% CRIT DAM, Unscoped *+ Maliwan DVL40 C Cobalt Volcano: Lv. 61, 950 DAM, 98.7 ACC, 0.6 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, x4 Incendiary, Very High Elemental Effect Chance, 1.8 Scope *Maliwan VRR550 C Cobalt Volcano: Lv. 59, 582 DAM, 97.3 ACC, 1.1 RoF, 6 Magazine Size, x4 Incendiary, Very High Elemental Effect Chance, 1.0 Scope *Torgue LB40 Detonating Cobra: Lv. 57, 722 DAM, 93.3 ACC, 0.8 RoF, 5 Magazine Size, x3 Explosive, -90% RoF, +35% DAM, 1.8 Scope *Torgue PPZ570 Shredder Shredder: Lv. 61, 1135 x5 DAM, 96.4 ACC, 2.7 RoF, 7 Magazine Size, +4 Projectiles Fired, +47% RoF, +96% DAM, +180% CRIT DAM, 2.7 Scope Modded *S&S Munitions LB3703 Vicious Sniper: Lv. 57, 697 DAM, 95.0 ACC, 1.4 RoF, 10 Magazine size, +5 Magazine Size, +180% CRIT DAM, 1.5 Scope Sub-Machine Guns - KKA400 Double Thumper (Lv. 57, 239 x 2 Dam, 76.7 Acc, 3.0 RoF, 21 Rounds) - +Maliwan HX 440 C Combustion Hellfire (Lv. 49, 204 Dam, 90.5 Acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 Rounds, x4 Fire) - +Maliwan Tek100 C Combustion Hellfire (Lv. 49, 247 Dam, 82.9 Acc, 3.6 RoF, 18 Rounds, x4 Fire) - RF200.G Crimson Bitch (Lv. 58, 295 Dam, 94.9 Acc, 2.5 RoF, 18 Rounds) - SV440-B Malevolent Savior (Lv. 60, 207 Dam, 91.7 Acc, 14.6 RoF, 55 Rounds) Shields - -Tediore Impenetrable Omega {Given by Another Player; Modded} (No Level, 214748 Cap Higher, 5 RecRate) - +VDF-550085 Symmetrical Fire Wave (Lv. 60, 1571 Cap, 256 RecRate, Fire Nova) Grenade Mods - +Vladof Incendiary Proximity Mine (Lv. 58, 172 Dam) Class Mods - +Maliwan Firefly Class Mod (Lv. 55, +56% Ignite Dam, +3 Spark, +2 Phoenix, +72% Ignite Res) - Torgue 660 Heavy Gunner Class Mod (Lv. 55, +80% Mag Size, +4 Overload, +3 Metal Storm, +65% RoF) Artifacts - Corrosive Artifact (Lv. 44, Soldier) - Shock Artifact (Lv. 44, Soldier) Looking For: Eridian - Any (Level 1 or 0; Obviously Modded, Just to Raise Proficiency at Low Level) - Better Eridian Mercurial Blaster - Eridian Mega Cannon (Hopefully Scoped) - Eridian Rifle (Scoped) Combat Rifles - Atlas Ogre (x4 Explosive) - Better Vladof Revolution (Mag and Dam) Pistols - Atlas Troll (Nothing Matters, any Troll will do) - Better Maliwan Firehawk (Hopefully Scoped) - Dahl Hornet (Dove Barrel Ability) Revolvers - Atlas Aries (x4 Shock, Scoped if Possible) - Atlas Chimera (6 Shooter, Mid-High Dam) - Atlas Patton (High Dam) - Masher (High Projectile Count) Rocket Launchers - Maliwan Rhino (Incendiary) Shotguns - Brute (High Dam) - Dahl Jackal (High Dam) - Jakobs Stiker (Scoped) Sniper Rifles - Dahl Penetrator (High Clip, Elemental) - Gearbox Rider (High DAM, Elemental) Sub-Machine Guns - Better Maliwan Hellfires (one High Dam, one High RoF) - Maliwan Tsunami - Playthrough 2.5 Bone Shredder Shields - Any Ashin Rose - Vladof Fire Nova (Over 1500 Capacity) Grenade Mods - Any Vladof Proximity Mine - Any Atlas Rain Class Mods - Any Centurion - Any Ogre - Any Titan - Better Heavy Gunner Closing Information - Though I Only Listed Some, Most Items Will Be Accepted to a Point. This is More of a Wishlist. - Will Also Give Items for Powerleveling to 61 Hope You Make Some Deals! --Demonlordraiden 10:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice lookin shop dude. Here are a few tips: The Riot Jackal is def modded. Every x4 Explosive Ogre has terrible damage. Almost positive that the Aries can't go beyond x3 Shock. Other than that, Happy Farming! I might have some Items you want that I am gonna get rid of. Add me on PSN if you want (make sure you tell me who you are.) PSN: Wrecked111 Also Osang is a good buddy of mineWrecked111 Well Wrecked, thanks for the advice :) What guns do you have that I may want? And with the Aries, I didn't know, needed to make sure. Demonlordraiden 04:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I got almost everything on your wants list and the stuff I don't have I come across all the time. Check this out here and let me know.Wrecked111 06:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like all of your Eridians :), your Firehawk, your 57 Aries, your x4 Chimera, your Incendiary Rhino, your 60 Tsunami, your x2 Corrosive Penetrator, your Firefly and your Rose for now :). What do you want in return? Demonlordraiden 06:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Man, thats alot. 3 Pearls, 6 Oranges, 2 Purples & a Blue. Do you got anything on my wants list?Wrecked111 07:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I know it's alot :l Uhmm, looking at your list, sadly, no. I may come across some of it though. Is there anything else you could possibly want? Demonlordraiden 07:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I did find a Gerabox pistol. Lv. 56, 163 x 2 Dam, 71.7 Acc, 11.4 RoF, 24 Mag, 4.1x Scope, +8 Mag Size, and +27% RoF is you think you may want it. Demonlordraiden 08:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think I might want that. Add me and I will message you tonight. Wrecked111 20:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Shop is closed due to my Siren becoming corrupt, losing me all of this stuff. If anyone would be so kind and dupe me some of this stuff, any of it, or powerlevel my new Siren, I would be greatful. Demonlordraiden 13:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Demonlordraiden i can dupe you my pearls because that's the only thing i carry now but some are modded idk if you're take those because i don't use them ...and i'll trade anything for that modded shield because the Circle of Duty is pissing me off haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 13:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC)MINI_JACKIE_CHAN